


蜉蝣女

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 日系批皮医疗的言情，医学细节几乎没考据，请专业人士多多包涵（鞠躬不知所云的一篇文，脚踩西瓜皮，写到哪里是哪里，想讲述爱情、爱、性欲、自尊、尊严、女性的社会地位和她们的生活困境，但写出来可能就是一篇rubbish很想收获评论，谢谢。
Relationships: 松阪一明/矢川绘梨沙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 01  
手术开始的时候正值晚上七点半，绘梨沙刚吃午饭，一个便利店三明治，一杯黑咖啡，刚吃完的时候拷机响了，一看号码，匆匆赶去急诊室，里面已经人满为患，宫外孕，22岁，都要上手术台了，颈动脉附近发现了一颗肿瘤。  
麻醉科医生原本在休息，被人摇醒了推进手术室的时候还在打哈欠，一边上麻醉一边问，血管外科的来不来看看？要不直接打电话？巡回护士看了一遍拷机，没反应，又开始打电话。  
“你拷的是谁啊？那位年纪大的肯定没看见，”值班护士嚷嚷道，手术室里的人都年轻，病人痛了一整天现在也睡着了，大家说话比较随便，“要不，拷年纪小的那个吧？”  
“拷他？还不如把皇子拷过来。”外科医生笑了，发出嘻嘻嘻的声音，听上去有点像动画片里的老鼠。血管外科的一般什么都搭边，动脉栓塞、静脉曲张、淋巴管或者肿瘤，这么蹊跷的位置长了一颗颈动脉瘤，还是要找他们来看看。  
话还没说完，门开了，高高瘦瘦的男人走了进来，手术服已经穿好了，抬起眼睛看了大家一圈，点点头，严肃地问好，胸牌上写着“血管外科 松阪一明”。  
“大家辛苦了，”第二句就开始解释原因，“是羽田让我来的。”  
之前随便的气氛也消失了。“麻烦了，尽快开始吧。”  
手术台上没有任何人再说闲话了，主要是因为血管外科来的这位，“年纪小的”，是家里开了后门的，本事和学历也有，但是后台实在是太大了，大家巴结他，又害怕说错话，转眼他和家里人吃饭的时候就告状告上去了。外科的人精有意沉默，护士们跟他又不熟，只打过照面，麻醉已经忙上了，一动不动地盯着心率监护。绘梨沙是产科的，侧过脑袋观察显示器上的胎囊，还不忘提醒身边那个快要睡着的实习生把手术钳拿来，那大概是刚在外科轮转的本科生，看眼睛像个女孩子。  
绘梨沙抬起眼睛看了看松阪一明，对方没有动，她也就不再去看了，显得很奇怪，显示器里的胎囊已经不小了，她能看到里面已经有细细的不甚清晰的四肢，旁边的实习生不甚明显地抖了一下，但绘梨沙已经见得多了，没感觉了。  
手术结束了以后，大家各回各科室，绘梨沙赶回产科，又是手术，46岁高龄产妇，在产房里待了24小时，实在是生不动了，只好用产钳把胎儿夹了出来，女孩，四斤七两，送去保温箱，接下来的就交给新生儿科，跟她没有关系了。她喝了一杯水，又被拷去急诊，宫外孕几乎每天都有。  
人要活下来真难。她看着那一个还没橡皮大的胎囊，血红血红的一小块，散发着浓浓的血腥味，浓得有点发臭，生命逝去的味道。  
两个小时之后，她在更衣室里换衣服的时候才想起来看一眼手机，一条两小时之前的line，“牛奶没有了，记得买”，她回了一个“好的”，在更衣室里冲了个澡，line上又多了两条，“明天的早饭吃什么”，“你下班了吗？”，她回了一句“马上”，把手机塞回包里，照照更衣室里面的镜子，下班了。  
去便利店的路上，她收到了母亲的短信，问她最近有没有空回家。她看到了，直接回复一条“最近总是加班，抱歉”。上一次她和父母见面已经是半年以前的事了，结果并不愉快，母亲朝她伸手要钱，虽然东大附属病院的医生社会地位高，但工资并不比私立医院里的医生多，她现在年薪不低但是拿到手就要分一半给房租，日常花销不说，还有助学贷款，她至少还欠银行十年的钱。她试图跟母亲解释自己的难处，表示自己最多一年给家里70万日元。意料之中，母亲嫌弃她给的太少了，说得很刻薄，“女儿是个社会精英，妈妈却活得像个佣人”，绘梨沙听了，第一反应是自己实在有愧于“社会精英”这个名号，她只是医院的一颗螺丝钉，别人都能顶替她，第二反应才是后知后觉的委屈。  
父亲大概也是觉得母亲太过分了，难得地看不下去，勉勉强强地说：“算了，她也有难处。”  
母亲不再说什么，沉闷地攥着衣摆，看样子还要抹眼泪，绘梨沙感觉自己冷心冷肺，稍微应付了几句还是夹着包走了，多少有点不欢而散的意味。  
她是家里的老二，上面有一个姐姐由美，由美去年离婚了，一个人带孩子生活，绘梨沙还有一个妹妹叫京香，京香读的是女子短大，毕业了就在企业里当前台。妈妈拿了她的钱，不是给由美买东西，就是给京香当零花钱。三姐妹关系并不好，由美和她已经多年不说话了，京香又太小，还不懂事，每个月都攒不住工资，母亲给的钱就当意外之财，马上就去新宿逛街花掉了。  
所以绘梨沙没有再多想见面的事，直接去了便当店。便利店的冰柜里只有小份的牛奶，她拿了两盒，又买了几个饭团。公寓就在医院后面，隔着一条马路，三楼的第二间，一个狭小的鸽子笼，从窗口就能看到住院病房，即便如此每个月的房租也很贵得难以置信。她拿钥匙开门，里面灯还亮着，一明在客厅里睡着了，胸牌、钥匙和圆珠笔丢在桌上，还有一份没开的便当，已经冷掉了。这么高的男人挤在沙发上，睡得有点憋屈。她把食物放进冰箱里，看见他动了动，醒过来，他头发一直留得很长，发梢垂在肩胛骨的位置，上班的时候就拿个她的发圈扎起来，做医生的男人很少有头发那么长的，看上去特立独行，这也是一明总是背后被人议论的原因之一。  
她往杯子里倒了一点水。“要睡就去床上睡。”  
他坐直了，揉眼睛。“我只是想等你回来。”  
“怎么了？”她坐到沙发边上。  
“我爸打电话来，问我过年有没有计划，”一明没有看她，举起遥控器打开电视，夜间新闻刚刚播完，“我说我带你回去。”  
事实是他们当天晚上没有来得及讨论这个问题，因为把时间都用来做爱了，两个人都只想放松，没人想费心思说话。她整个人都陷在沙发里，像是沉在水面之下，随着动作幅度而剧烈颠簸，她高潮的时候昏过去了一会儿，回过神的时候发现他把脸埋在她的脖子里，一呼一吸，能听到他的心脏砰砰地跳。他们在沙发上搂着彼此躺了一会儿，相继去洗澡，睡觉。凌晨的时候，一明的拷机响了，急诊，半夜里突然来了一个急性动脉栓塞，他穿上衣服就走，第二天绘梨沙醒来才发现脖子上有很大一块深紫色的吻痕，一看就是故意的，但也没办法找他算账，只能收拾收拾去医院上班。  
手术服是低领，很难不看见这个，一整天她都尴尬得无地自容，唯一一个过问的是她的同期，去年分科室的时候去了心外，每天都在做搭桥的一助，顺便祈祷心内不要吃掉他们。  
“你谈恋爱了？”心外的姑娘朝她挤挤眼，“好明显一个。”  
“啊，”绘梨沙点点头，脸烧了起来，随口乱编，“去年开始谈的。”  
她没有再多说什么，而对方也不再多问，换衣服，洗手，无影灯亮得像没有温度的太阳，又要上手术台了。

矢川绘梨沙出生在东京的台东区，秋冬之交，这个区域在东京人眼里并不受欢迎，庶民区，说白了就是穷人区，脏脏旧旧的小弄堂，堪堪容下一辆汽车驶过，自动贩卖机突兀地挤在路边，像是莫名其妙多出来的麻将牌。她父亲是个财务，姐姐由美比她大两岁，两个女孩挤在一间小房间里睡觉，京香还是个幼儿，小床塞在父母的卧室里，一哭全家都能听见，除了在沙发上打盹的父亲，也可能是他故意听不见。  
十二岁的时候，因为父亲的工作调动，一家人从台东搬去文京，父亲终于有了一点钱，买了一套一户建，在地段和面积里牺牲了后者，绘梨沙依旧没有自己的卧室，跟姐姐挤一间房。  
绘梨沙和一明就住在一条街上，街头和街尾，小孩子要走十分钟，大人走得快，只需要八分钟。  
一明住在街头，最大的那一栋就是他家，三层高，蓝屋顶配象牙白的砖墙，还有前后院，门牌上写着“松阪”和“matsusaka”，距离车站和地铁站都很近，东京大学坐落在两站公交之外，一明的父亲在那里教书。  
街尾就是矢川一家，小门小户，距离居酒屋很近，如果绘梨沙不及时把窗户关上，晚上定时会闻到烤肉的油烟味，运气不好的时候还能听见客人们喧哗，可能是喝得太多了。  
绘梨沙放学回家的时候母亲往往在做饭，沉默地切着白菜，嘟，嘟，嘟，一下又一下，见她回来了就让她早点去看看京香，说京香要人陪着看电视。绘梨沙就在电视机前摊开作业，一边写一边听动画片。  
在绘梨沙的印象里，母亲向来身体虚弱。在京香出生后的第三年，母亲又怀孕了，怀胎九月生下了一个男婴，先天残疾，没有手臂，心脏和肺又都有问题，第一个星期就夭折了。大人们悲痛了一阵，又有点庆幸，因为家里实在是养不起第四个孩子了，特别是身有残疾的。  
母亲的病只在她需要的时候犯，一边捂着脑袋一边埋怨父亲的薪资太低。母亲的言辞多半不体面，还夹杂着一系列对自己命运的诅咒，悲苦而刻薄。由美听了会偷偷地哭，京香看长姐哭了也会一起哭，绘梨沙就左耳进右耳出，她总是很冷漠，这可能和母亲抱她太少、父亲不曾陪她看幼儿节目都没关系，纯粹天性使然。  
绘梨沙也是长大了才知道，母亲当年是在花街出生的，外祖母做过几年皮肉生意，外祖父是个身份不详的外国人，所以母亲的脸上有白种人的痕迹，深目高鼻，醒目的漂亮。三个女儿都看不出是混血，但确实每个都不是小眼睛塌鼻梁，由美和她都很白，京香的皮肤稍微黑一点，但也是健康的肤色，有几年很流行。  
母亲对自己的血统态度很矛盾，以长得像白人为荣，但又闭口不谈出身的细节，只说她那位洋人父亲回国养老去了。绘梨沙小时候对此信以为真，长大了她知道这是谎言，也不在意了。  
搬去文京的第一个礼拜，绘梨沙就见到了一明，他比她小一岁多，放学的时候跟她拐进了同一条马路，他们就认识了。一明那时候比她矮一点，头发已经留得很长了，梳个翘翘的马尾辫，散下来头发能垂到肩膀，从背面看像个女孩子，其实长得也清秀，要不是眉毛浓，脸也像个女孩子。绘梨沙见了他，第一反应是疑惑，为什么学校老师不让他把头发剪掉，但一明像是从来不觉得自己的发型会有什么影响，所以她也一直不问。  
没过多久，一明就邀请她去他家里玩，绘梨沙答应了，因为这是星期五，尤其是星期五的下午，学生时代百无禁忌的快乐时间。她去了他家，十一岁的男孩和十二岁的女孩一起坐着看电视，看了一个小时，他说他爸爸要下班回家了，绘梨沙听出了这是某种微妙的逐客令，道谢，回去了。  
后来还是莫名其妙地就变成了朋友，可能是因为附近年龄相仿的孩子太少了，除了松阪一明，就只剩下街尾矢川一家的三个女儿，很难不熟悉起来。他们在同一所学校，但是在学校里从来不说话，也没有其他人知道他们是好朋友。  
他们一直保持着朋友关系，谈论时兴的电视节目，身边的同学，抱怨学校功课，一切相安无事。直到绘梨沙十四岁那年，她第一次被表白，对方是同校的学长，她受宠若惊地收了对方的礼物，一小盒巧克力，还没拿回家就被一明直接丢进了垃圾桶。  
她愣在原地，一明没道歉，没解释自己的行为，没说再见，直接背着书包跑回去了。这件事是一个里程碑，但他们都选择假装忽略它的重要性，继续做那种一起写作业一起看书一起看电视的朋友。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02  
人真是一种矛盾的生物。绘梨沙今天做日常的胎心监护，发现一个病人胎儿的胎心有问题，要求产妇做OCT检查胎儿呼吸，如有必要建议提前生产，但是产妇一直在拖，说是什么吉时没到，神道教有人很相信这个。绘梨沙没办法，只好叫来了主任，主任跟产妇促膝长谈，但对方态度非常坚决，又是托了关系进来的，主任好话坏话都说尽了，最后产妇见红了才进手术室，分娩了六小时，生了一个快七斤的死胎，哭着回去了。  
护工“唉”了一声，把胎儿的尸体丢进黄色的垃圾袋里，“突”的一声，然后垃圾桶的盖子就被合上了，护工慢慢地把垃圾推出去，处理掉了。绘梨沙低头专心地洗手，努力不让自己去看，她读书的时候导师跟她说过，没出生的不能叫人，就把它当个器官，产妇才是他们眼中唯一的“人”，但已经足月的婴儿谁看着难免有些不忍，早几个小时出来的话，没准就能躺在毛毯里嗷嗷大哭了。  
产科就是这样一个诡异的地方，绘梨沙为迎接新生命而感到快乐，但也有时候不得不折服于人性的愚蠢、自私和无知。  
十二点的时候绘梨沙跟着两个做外科的同期一起去食堂吃饭，没得选，有什么就吃什么，咖喱里浸着牛肉和胡萝卜，米饭，味增海带汤，还有一小盘卷心菜丝和沙拉酱。她刚坐下，远远地就看见一明坐在角落里，往嘴里扒拉几口饭就端起碗喝汤，有几个同样穿白大褂的同事路过他，互相打个招呼，然后就继续各管各的。  
“看到他了吗？”心外的安野朝她们挤挤眼，“副院长托进来的。”  
“副院长？”呼吸科的前田想了想，“哪个？”  
心外的安野比划了一下。“还在出诊的，秃头的那个。”  
“那个也是他亲戚啊？”呼吸科的前田美佳偷偷打量了他几眼，“看着完全不像嘛。是舅舅吗？”  
“好像也不是，哎呀，反正是副院长那派的人，”安野惠子比划了一下，“别的说不清楚，不好乱说。”  
医院里派系林立，只是普通的权力斗争一般牵扯不到他们这些小杂兵身上。太微不足道了，以至于连站队都没有必要，低着头干活就行了。其实医院里不少人都是有些社会关系才进来的，从各个科系的主治、主任，到产科的另外一位年轻医生春田，再到各个护士，都有开后门的，一明真正遭人嫉恨的地方是其他人要不送钱送礼鞠躬哈腰，要不就是拿其他社会资源去换，而他什么都不用做，仿佛这条路是专门为他开的。其实一明和其他开后门的人比起来已经不算夸张的了，他是凭自己的脑袋考进东大医学院的，学得好，手又灵巧，打结缝线都是一流，注定是要干外科的，只是科室和科室的差别而已，平时干活的时候也没那么多讲究，该值班的还是要值班，该拷他的时候也还是要拷。  
“血管外科那么难进，他研修结束就直接去了，一点波折也没有，怎么可能家里没帮他说话？他叔叔上次来我们医院，我们心外的主任给他递病例的时候还是鞠躬双手奉上，”安野感慨一声，“唉，有个这样的叔叔就是好啊。”  
其实那个应该是伯伯。绘梨沙在心里纠正道。一明的伯伯是心脏动脉疾病的权威，他叔叔是国立癌症研究中心的，专门研究免疫疗法，不做临床，科研头衔挂在三井纪念医院。他还有个大家不太认识的姑姑，自己在银座开了一家整形外科诊所，专门做鼻子，据说很多明星都慕名而去，赚得很多。一明跟她说过，副院长读书的时候和他姑姑交往过，后来不知怎么分开了，一明猜测是他姑姑嫌弃副院长不好看。说句良心话，副院长确实长得有点抱歉，金鱼眼，塌鼻梁，据说二十五岁的时候脑门前半的头发就没了，他姑姑后来一直没结婚，可能是谁都看不上，也可能是一直都太忙了。  
反正，看到松阪这个姓氏，大家都难免在心底里“噢”一声。  
绘梨沙把牛肉和卷心菜丝拌在饭里，沉闷地吃了几口，突然拷机响了，看号码是产科。她把最后一口饭塞进嘴里，喝了汤，一边道歉一边小跑回去。  
平民百姓生孩子一般去附近的地区病院或者诊所，会来东大附属病院产科的，如果不是患有疑难杂症的普通人，就是被硬塞进来的关系户，一般来说后者会比前者多。主任长袖善舞，经常有家属托他“照顾”，但这些跟绘梨沙没什么关系，她只负责干活，经常被血和排泄物溅得一身，一天洗澡洗四五次。偶尔的偶尔，主任会顺手给她几盒家属送来的点心。有一次她在和果子的盒子夹缝里发现了一沓钱，数目不小。她从来不问病人拿钱，也不敢，但这钱来得实在是巧，思想斗争了一会儿还是收进口袋里，假装什么都没发生过，主任说不定都想不起来那盒点心是谁送的。  
这一次来的是身患疑难杂症的普通人，距离预产期只有18天的时候突然发现胎儿身上长了个肿瘤，24mm*30mm，主任说这是特殊情况，可以大月份引产，其实约等于催产然后安乐死。家属的意思是生下来再说，剖宫产，下午就做。  
产妇的病历上写的27岁，绘梨沙的第一反应是对方跟由美生孩子的时候一样大，但她没有仔细看对方的脸，不想和病人产生心理上的联系，感情在手术台上并不一定是好事。手术室的门关上了，空调很冷，麻醉在最后一秒才赶来，一边戴手套一边抱怨自己上午六场都排的是泌尿科的碎石，慢得要死，绘梨沙笑笑说，总比排肛肠科的强，肛肠科的常年看排泄物看得麻木了，麻醉科排手术时也要跟着看，受不了。  
手术过程中产妇一直没睡，孩子被拎出来的时候，她还睁着眼睛看天花板，想问但又不敢问。  
“放轻松，没事的，”绘梨沙把血淋淋的胎儿拎出来，剪断脐带的时候看了一眼，肩膀上确实肿了一块，像是布袋里装了一个玻璃弹珠，她移开视线，“还是先睡一会儿吧，不要担心了。”  
产妇听了她的话，点点头，闭上眼，伤口还没缝合的时候就睡着了，胸膛一起一伏，心跳慢了下来。  
男孩，六斤五两，护士把婴儿抱出去，绘梨沙在手术室的隔间里洗手换衣服，准备下一场，肥皂泡搓了半天，突然舍不得立刻冲掉。  
由美生孩子的时候，绘梨沙还在医院里研修，轮转到普外科，跟着两个主治每天在手术室里站满12个小时，晚上还要写病历，累得眼睛都睁不开，一明那时候也在规培，骨科，每天扛人大腿和胳膊扛一整天，回去都累得不想说话，睡觉都睡不够。她是在由美的孩子出生四天之后才知道的，自己多了个外甥，身体健康，那时候由美在社交媒体上发很多亲子照，镜头里三张脸紧紧地凑在一起，笑得很温馨，不过后来都删掉了。她看着照片，只认出了由美，不认得由美的丈夫，因为绘梨沙在由美的婚礼上也只待了一小时就被医生叫走了，全院会诊，她这种喽啰也要去旁听，对于新郎只有一个模糊的印象。  
她第一次真见到外甥已经是4个月之后的事了，她在医院终于转正了，开始当科室医生，有了正式的休息日和相对合理的排班，凑出一天提着礼物回去了一趟。由美没见到，似乎是去健身房了，那个神秘兮兮的姐夫也不在，外甥实在是不算好看的婴儿，尖尖瘦瘦的，睡着了，无忧无虑无知无觉，她把礼物放在沙发上，一件母婴专卖店买来的连体衣，体面的德国货。那时候母亲还以为由美的丈夫是个有钱人，让绘梨沙以后不要工作那么辛苦，家里有的是好事等着，一桩接着一桩，还殷切地表示要帮绘梨沙介绍男朋友。绘梨沙谢绝了相亲，但没有提一明的名字，他们从十四五岁谈到二十多还不结婚，在她母亲看来就不是善终的意思，也可能觉得她以后会是一明的外室，她不去纠正母亲的想法，因为没有必要。那大概是她成年之后和母亲最和睦的一次见面，但也就是坐了一小时，喝了两杯茶，然后就匆匆赶回去了。  
绘梨沙不再去想这件事，她出手术室的时候已经错过了晚饭，去自动贩卖机买咖啡的时候见到一明，他穿着白大褂，靠在自动贩卖机旁边的墙上，手里拿着一罐黑咖啡。  
绘梨沙先是一愣。“你怎么在？”  
一明努努下巴。“那个新生儿。”  
绘梨沙“哦”了一声，继续问。“做过b超了？”  
“没有，先进保温箱观察器官发育情况，后天做，”他把空易拉罐丢进垃圾桶里，“现在的初步诊断结果是神经源性肿瘤，安排下周做MR，做完MR看结果，可能要全院会诊。”  
那么小的婴儿做MR。两个人沉默下来，不知道还能说些什么，随时随地都会有人进来，他们应该是不认识的，至少不熟，都不是同期，绘梨沙比一明要大一届。  
“那我先走了。”她看看手机上的系统app，里面有排班，“我还有两台手术。”  
“我也该走了，”一明重新绑了绑马尾，动动胳膊和肩膀，介入的手术都有放射性，要穿二十来斤重的铅衣站好几个小时，换谁都难受，“还有一场颈动脉支架。”


End file.
